Quito
Quito is the 10th song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics When I receive the blessing I've got coming I'm going to raise an ice-cold glass of water And toast the living and the dead who've gone before me And my head will throb like an old wound reopening When I get off the bus down there my children They all are going to greet me at the station Like gypsies they will dance around me And the choral droning sound their voices make will saturate the evening When I get off the wheel I'm going to stop And make amends to everyone I've wounded And when I wave my magic wand Those few who've slipped the surly bonds will rise like salmon at the spawning Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"Everybody wins with methamphetamine. That's the message of the next album." -- 2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *"I like this song. It's kind of a boneheaded little song about how maybe when you go home they don't really know how things have been for you, you know? So you would tell them, but you prefer to look around and think how stupid they all are that they don't know." -- 2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *"This is a song about a guy remembering Ecuador." -- 2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *"This is a song about a deposed South American dictator reminiscing about stuff." -- 2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-15 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-03-04 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-07 - Northsix - Brooklyn, NY *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT Videos of this Song *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video